Love Of A Lifetime
by IloveWalker18
Summary: i really suck at summarys so read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 4

" Hello Miriallia" Lacus said happily walking by, " Have you seen Kira?"

Miriallia thought for a moment and said, " Um… No I haven't actually, I think he's with Cagalli… Your not the first one whose came by looking for him" Both girls laughed and then Lacus went to go find her boyfriend.

She finally found Kira hangin' out with Cagalli, Athrun and Yzak.

"Hey Lacus" Kira said, going up to his girlfriend and kissing her gently.

"Hey you. I've been looking for you."

Yzak laughed and said, " Hi Lacus… I heard about what happened with you and Kira in your room." He winked at her and Kira.

Yzak leaned on the fence he was standing against and stared at some girl that was nearby.

" Hey dumbass, wake up, man!" Athrun said, waving his hand in front of Yzak's face.

"Wh…What?"

Kira whispered something to Lacus and then they left.

"What the hell…? Why did you slap me Athrun?" Yzak questioned looking slightly confused.

Athrun stared at Yzak.

"Why do you think I slapped you, moron?"

"Um…" Yzak thought for a minute "I don't know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

"I pick Cagalli… truth or dare?" exclaimed Athrun.

"Hmm… truth!" she challenged.

Lacus giggled.

"Umm, alrighty…" he said. "Do you love me?"

"Ah I knew this was coming" she sighed. " I should've picked dare…"

It was the first time that Athrun had asked her that, neither of them had been together that long to even consider saying they loved each other.

Athrun looked surprised.

Cagalli got up and went to Athrun and wrapped her arms around him, sitting on his lap on the floor. She kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed her back.

"Yes, I do love you Athrun Zala..." She whispered gently in her soft, soothing voice in his ear. Cagalli then giggled and kissed his earlobe lightly.

" That's the answer I wanted to hear!" He whispered back.

She giggled again and played with his soft navy blue hair, twirling some strands between her fingers. He leaned forward some and his lips touched hers, they kissed for a moment then he broke it off.

" I love you too, Cagalli." He said loudly, wanting EVERYONE to hear him.

Kira stared at Lacus and smiled while Cagalli and Athrun were talking on their spot on the floor of Lacus's huge room in The Arch Angel.

"Okay, so Kira, truth or dare?" Cagalli asked winking at him.

He glanced at Lacus and then spoke, " Dare…"

"Alright!" Cagalli cheered as Kira said it.

"Kira, I dare you and Lacus to sleep in the SAME bed... tonight, andddd, it'll be Kira's bed. Okay? And if you tell me that you didn't actually do anything but sleep, I'm going to kick your ass!" She teased, tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Uhh… Okay…" He shrugged.

That night, in Kira's bed, there laid Kira and Lacus.

"Do you really think that she'd kick my ass?" Kira asked wonderingly. He heard his girlfriend giggle beside him.

"Oh, I doubt it" She said, moving the pink strands of hair out of her eyes and off her face as she spoke.

Kira shrugged and rolled over onto his side, looked at his girlfriend, Lacus and ran his finger down her soft cheek.

"I love you Lacus…" he whispered.

She blushed and smiled at her boyfriend, " Love you too, Kira Yamato." She whispered, as she kissed him passionately… Kira could feel the excitement and pleasure grow inside of him, she kissed back and played with her tongue. They kept kissing for a bit longer then they stopped…

Kira looked into Lacus's sparkly, light blue eyes, as he kissed her quickly again, then looked at his watch and sighed. It was only about like 3am and there was still 4 hours before he was required to get out of bed… he was feeling quite uncomfortable with this whole idea of being alone with Lacus in his room, in his bed, at 3am in the morning. When it was all a stupid dare from his older sister, Cagalli. He wondered what her and Athrun were doing this minute.

Kira fell back onto his back and reached to his lamp sitting on his nightstand, he flicked the switch on and then grabbed the glass of water sitting beside the white and gold lamp, taking a drink he noticed Lacus biting her nails…

"That's odd, she never bites her nails." He thought to himself.

"Hey, Lacus, are you okay? You seem pretty intense over there, biting your nails…" he said, looking at her with a concerned and serious look on his tanned face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kira." She said softly as Kira set the glass of water back down and turned the light back off, and going back onto his side, looking at her again with that serious look he had on his face at that moment.

"You sure?" He asked her, as he touched her arm that was laying beside her sides.

"Yes, I'm fine, really Kira, I am…" she said, smiling over at him.

"Okay…well do you think we should get some rest?" he inquired, still leaving the serious look upon his face.

" Yeah, we should, going to be up pretty early this morning." She answered his question, still smiling at him.

" Alright." He said as he kissed her gently, fell back onto his back again, looked up to the ceiling and drifted off after saying goodnight to the love of his life.

She soon too, drifted off into a sweet dream.

(A/N: Okay, it was probably OOC, but I can't help that as I haven't been able to watch Gundam Seed or Destiny lately because of the stupidness of school… )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you didn't do anything with Lacus last night?" Cagalli said loudly and very annoyed, almost screaming into Kira's ear.

"Cagalli, what did you want me to do?" He said backing away.

Cagalli sighed. She knew that Kira and Lacus must have AT LEAST made out…

"You mean to tell me that you, Kira Yamato, and her, Lacus Clyne didn't even do anything…at all?" she asked.

Kira shook his head… "I told you, we didn't do anything…we slept in the same bed like you asked us to…in my room… at night and all night…"

Shrugging, Cagalli walked away from her foolish brother…

A few hours later… 

"Hey, Lacus…" Kira said walking up to his girlfriend at the white, long rectangular table in the cafeteria of The Arch Angel…

"Oh, hello, Kira…" Lacus said surprised to see Kira at that hour of the day, as he was usually off doing coordinator shit that she really didn't care much for…

"Umm… what are you doing Friday night?" He asked, hoping for a good reply…

She smiled. And she laughed. "I'm doing nothing on Friday night, Kira. Why do you ask?"

He did a little dancing thingy in his mind… he was really happy to hear that she wasn't doing anything on Friday evening, as he wanted to do something he thought would be really special for her…

"Oh… umm, I just wanted to know if you'd go out with me to like a movie or something on that night…?" He asked nervously.

Lacus could see that he was nervous, as he was fidgeting with the uniform's sleeve that he was wearing that afternoon…

"Well of course, silly, sure I'll go to a movie with you… may I ask if Cagalli and Athrun want to come with us as well, dear?" She asked, not seeming any little bit of nervous or uncomfortable…

"Sure you can, Lacus, I just wanted to know if you wanted to or not…I was actually going to ask Cagalli if she and Athrun wanted to come anyway, but if you want to ask them then that's fine with me, hun.

He watched as her full lips formed a smile. He smiled too. Kira liked seeing her like this… all happy and all… he felt really happy himself when she was around him.

**Friday evening**…

That night, Lacus had gotten all dressed up and shit, well not really dressed up and all, but she had a really sexy red button-up blouse on, which looked really amazing on her, and she had on her black jeans which also, looked awesome on the tallish and skinny sort of girl.

Kira walked down the hall to Lacus Clyne's room, he knocked three times on the door then opened it slightly, he could see her looking into her full-length mirror, going through her beautiful pink hair with a brush again and again, he stared for a minute or two, then finally pushed the door open and went inside.

"Wow…" he exclaimed, going to her side, he wrapped his arm around her. "You look really really nice." He told her.

Lacus Clyne grinned at Kira Yamato's words, hand-in-hand, they left and drove to the movie with Cagalli Athha and Athrun Zala in the backseat. Nobody really said anything in the car… they drove in awkward silence in other words…

I doubt anyone had anything to say…it was an awkward little trip to the movie theatre…

" We're here…" Kira said as they pulled into an empty slot in the parking lot.

Lacus smiled as Kira opened up the car door leading to the passengers side, she slid out of the car and looked at Kira, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, but greatly… he smirked against her lips and kissed her back, although adding a bit of passion to it.

Again, hand-in-hand, they went into the movie theatre… the lights were dimly lighted inside, and the blue carpet-type dealy thingy was neatly vacuumed and such…

Cagalli and Athrun followed them in; they paid for their youth tickets and then went to get some popcorn and a couple sodas…

"It's really nice in here, Athrun" Cagalli admitted, she took a good look around the place, they had the three places for three different movies… one was "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", the second one was "The Day After Tomorrow"… and last but not least, the third one was "Sponge Bob"…

**_I wonder what Sponge Bob is…_**Kira thought to himself for a moment, then he quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he was gently kissed on the cheek… he knew it was Lacus, so he really didn't care… but when he turned his head to look at the pink haired girl who had kissed him, it wasn't her. It was Fllay Allster standing there looking back at him…

"Fllay…" he said, taken off by what was happening… "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, not wanting to sound angry…

"Excuse me?" Lacus said, she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him with her light blue eyes… she seemed pretty damn angry…

"L… Lacus… it's just you…" He said, pretty fucking embarrassed by his silly mistake of seeing Fllay by looking at his girlfriend, Lacus Clyne…

"Who else was it supposed to be!" She said, storming off down the aisle and through the front door, to a bench, she threw her purse down on the bench angrily then sat down beside it, picking it up…It was really not common for Lacus to be with those mixed emotions… anger and upset ness that is.

Cagalli was shocked… she was sitting there, mouth hanging open in surprise…

"I…I'm going to go talk to her…" Cagalli said nervously… getting up, smiling slightly at her boyfriend, Athrun, walking down the aisle and out the door, looking around… her eyes landed on the young, anger filled girl sitting on the bench, arms folded across her chest.

"Hey Lacus… are you alright?" she asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Yeah, just fine…just great…" she grumbled.

Cagalli sighed, rolled her eyes and sat down on the wooden bench beside Lacus.

"Lacus, dear, are you upset by Kira mistaking you for Fllay?" Cagalli asked wonderingly.

She let out a long, deep sigh; Cagalli took her response as a yes…

"Hunny, he was just a little confused, you know how him and Fllay were friends, and they were more than that before…" she replied softly. "It was a little misunderstanding, Lacus. It's okay… Kira feels really bad for his mistake too…" There was a plea in Cagalli's voice, a plea asking **_please, please come back inside, apologize to Kira, I don't want this fine night to be ruined._**

All of a sudden, Lacus got up, grabbed her pinkish, purplish purse, sighed, opened the door, she glanced back at Cagalli to see her coming up right behind her. She went inside, holding the door open for Cagalli. They both walked in together, and found Athrun and Kira.

As soon as Athrun saw the door open and Cagalli and Lacus come in, he nudged Kira gently and whispered, "Man, there's Lacus…I'd go apologize if I were you…"

"Mm…" Kira replied as he got up, went over to Lacus and took her hands, gazing into her wonderful light blue eyes.

"Lacus…I..I'm sorry…I made a big silly mistake…" He said as he started to explain, before he could continue, Lacus kissed his lips warmly and calmly.

"It's okay, Kira…" She said giggling; Kira was amazed at how fast she had gotten over it.

"I understand…how, you were her friend, and you were boyfriend and girlfriend before that…" She said softly, her gaze burning into his purple eyes.

Kira smiled. Lacus did too. They were both really happy that they had gotten over it and no tears would be shed that night. That night was also just for Kira and Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli to sit back, to relax and enjoy a great movie they all picked… Nobody intended for that mistake to happen in the first place…

Athrun rubbed Cagalli leg softly as he was staring at the big screen television from the back of the theatre. Of course, she giggled and grinned. Cagalli leaned forward and kissed Athrun's cheek softly as he continued to rub her leg. Kira glanced over at them and shook his head, laughing. The laughing made Lacus look too, both of them looked over at the blonde and navy head and laughed.

The rest of the night was basically as romantic and beautiful, well it would always be as long as Kira and Lacus were together and that Athrun and Cagalli were together somewhere's. Kira drove Athrun and Cagalli to Athrun's place, since the TAA was being fixed up some; they were in a city that Athrun bought a special mini home for him and his girl.

Kira then decided to take Lacus to her fathers house, since they were in the city and all, they figured instead of renting a room at a motel or something, they'd just stay at Lacus' big ole mansion.

They parked and went inside the home. It smelled a wonderful smell, almost the scent of roses. Kira followed Lacus to her room and they settled into bed, it was well after 1am and they were very tired. The long-legged was supposed to be leaving again tomorrow, as well.

Kira smirked and kissed his girlfriend as they got settled in the bed, in reply, she kissed him back and then smiled. She rested her head on his chest after kissing him some more, he rested his arm around her waist…

"Kira…" Lacus said, nervously.

"Mmm?"

"I love you soo much, Kira Yamato." She said uncertainly.

Kira smiled.

"I..I love you too, Lacus." He said, blushing.

He knew that she'd be the LOVE OF HIS LIFE!

(A/N: that's my last chapter of that story, unless I figure out a way to do another chap… so, I know it was probably OOC…and stupid, and lame…but anyways…sorry it took me so long to get it posted! )


End file.
